


dying to taste this

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: junhoe buys a vibrator and is shy about it





	dying to taste this

Junhoe is hiding something. Jiwon knows him well enough to know when he’s not telling the truth. It doesn’t worry him, not really. He also knows Junhoe well enough to know it’s not about him, not really. 

He corners Junhoe that night when they’re alone. Junhoe is twitchy, radiating nervous energy. Jiwon closes the door to Junhoe’s room behind him and takes him by the wrist, and presses him against the door. 

Jiwon kisses him, cradling Junhoe’s face in his hand. The other hand strokes the baby hairs on his neck. Junhoe shivers and rests his hands on Jiwon’s hips, pulling him closer, kissing him back. He gasps when Jiwon breaks away, and kisses down his throat, lightly sucking at the juncture where his throat meets his shoulder. Junhoe shudders, his hips grinding against Jiwon’s. 

Jiwon pins Junhoe to the door with his hips as well, leaving the taller man helpless. Jiwon nips at his neck before pulling away slightly to look up at Junhoe. 

“What’s got you so worked up?” Jiwon asks. 

“You, asshole,” Junhoe replies. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Jiwon says, pulling on Junhoe’s hair. 

Junhoe hisses but says nothing. 

“Tell me,” Jiwon encourages, with a roll of his hips. 

Junhoe moans softly, eyes fluttering shut. He bites his lip for a moment, considering if he really wants to tell Jiwon his secret. He decides he does. 

“I bought something,” he says quietly, biting his lip. 

“Okay? What did you buy?” Jiwon prompts, kissing Junhoe’s chin. 

“Uhh,” Junhoe stammers. Jiwon gives him a moment before giving some gentle pressure, tugging his hair lightly. 

“I, uh, bought a vibrator,” Junhor admits finally, mumbling and looking anywhere but at Jiwon. 

Jiwon’s face splits into a grin. “Fucking awesome, where is it?”

“Under the bed,” Junhoe says a bit awkwardly. Jiwon lets go of him and drops to his knees, crawling over to the bed. Junhoe stays uncertainly presses against the door as Jiwon grabs the box. 

It’s baby blue and Jiwon almost coos at Junhoe, but decides that would probably get him kicked instead of laid. He looks up to see Junhoe still pressed against the door, and rolls his eyes. 

“What are you doing? Take your pants off and get over here,” he demands. 

Junhoe bristles at being told what to do, but does it anyway, wanting this as much as Jiwon. He sheds his shorts and boxers as he walks the the short distance to the bed. 

“Sit,” Jiwon says, still on his knees. Junhoe sits on the bed , legs on either side of Jiwon. Jiwon beams up at him, and Junhoe finds himself smiling back. Jiwon kisses the inside of his knee, and Junhoe grins in a truly heart melting fashion. 

Jiwon slides closer, pushing Junhoe’s legs farther apart before leaning in and mouthing at his half hard dick. Junhoe groans, dick responding immediately. Jiwon licks at the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and Junhoe’s breathing picks up. 

Junhoe tangles his hands in Jiwon’s hair and lets out a shaky breath as Jiwon grips his dick, sucking on the tip. The other hand disappears off his thigh and he doesn’t have time to wonder where it went because the next moment the head of the vibrator is brushing just above his balls. 

He opens his mouth to say something but Jiwon clicks it on and all that comes out is a loud whine. His body shudders and he pulls Jiwon’s hair hard, who just laughs and holds it there. Jiwon continues to mouth at his painfully hard dick, teasing Junhoe with the vibe. 

“Fuck Jiwon, oh god, oh shit,” he breathes. “Fuck, god that feels- holy shit,” he whispers when Jiwon turns it up just slightly. 

“That’s right baby,” Jiwon says. “Tell hyung how good it feels.”

He pulls his mouth away from Junhoe’s dick to tease the rest of his sensitive dick with the vibrator. Junhoe is babbling, stringing words incoherently together. His entire body jerks when Jiwon brushes the vibe across the tender head of his dick. 

“Shh,” Jiwon teases with a laugh. “Someone might hear you, and we didn’t lock the door.” He knows damn well the others went out for dinner, but Junhoe doesn’t and Jiwon admires the way his dick twitches at the thought of being caught. He’d never pegged Junhoe for being voyeuristic but he kind of loves it. 

He leans up and presses a quick kiss against Junhoe’s open mouth. “Lay down on the bed,” he tells him, and Junhoe scrambles to obey, crawling backwards on the bed and laying down. Jiwon spreads his legs with a gentle hand, before reaching in the drawer, coming back with the lube. 

Jiwon sets the vibrator to the side for the moment and slicks up his fingers. 

“You ready?” he asks, making eye contact with Junhoe. 

“Yeah,” Junhoe breathes in response, spreading his legs farther. 

Jiwon settles between Junhoe’s leg and gently rubs at his hole with a lubed finger before gently pressing in. Junhoe gasps and grips the bed sheets with a hand. Jiwon smiles and works him over slowly, slipping in a second finger. 

Junhoe whines when Jiwon scissors him open, reaching for him. And Jiwon goes willingly, sucking Junhoe’s tongue into his mouth. The change in angle has Jiwon’s fingers pressing into Junhoe’s prostate. Junhoe moans into Jiwon’s mouth, and fists a hand in Jiwon’s hair. 

He doesn’t notice Jiwon’s other hand reaching for the vibrator until it clicks on and is pressed against his dick. He nearly bites his own tongue as his body shudders from the shock, and Jiwon laughs into the kiss. Junhoe pulls his hair in retaliation, and Jiwon turns the intensity up. 

Junhoe is turning into a pile of goo beneath him and it’s driving Jiwon wild. He clicks the vibrator up one more notch and runs it up and down Junhoe’s length, his long fingers rubbing at Junhoe’s prostate. 

Junhoe pulls away from the kiss, turning his head against the pillow. 

“Jiwon, I can’t, I can’t,” he pleads, nails digging into Jiwon’s shoulder and scalp. 

“You can,” Jiwon breathes in admiration. “Come on baby, you can do it,” he tells him. 

Moments later Junhoe’s body seizes, and he’s spilling all over himself. Jiwon finger fucks him through it, and kisses away the tears rolling down Junhoe’s face. He pulls out carefully, wiping his hands on the sheets, and turning the vibrator off, tossing it to the other side of the bed. 

“Fuck me,” Junhoe begs, and Jiwon doesn’t have to be asked twice. He quickly grabs a condom out of the drawer, and rolls it on. He pulls Junhoe’s legs over his hips, and presses in gently. He rolls his hips and Junhoe is clutching at him, pulling him close. 

Jiwon buries his face in Junhoe’s neck. He kisses and laps at the sweat there. 

“You are so good Junhoe, so fucking good for me,” he groans, his hips picking up speed. 

“Yeah,” Junhoe agrees. He means for it to come out cocky but it comes out as a breathy whine. 

Jiwon is losing himself in Junhoe’s tightness and it doesn’t take long before he stills, spilling into the condom. Junhoe pulls him up for a sloppy kiss. 

Finally Jiwon pulls out, ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash. He manhandles Junhoe’s stained shirt off and tosses it on the floor, before collapsing next to Junhoe. Junhoe curls into him, burying his face in Jiwon’s chest, and Jiwon wraps his arm around Junhoe. 

Jiwon smirks as he looks at the vibrator, plans already forming in his head. But for now, he settles for closing his eyes and dozing with Junhoe.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i know you’re all dying for smut so have a present. unbeta’d bc sur didn’t answer his texts in time 
> 
> follow me @noahindaeyo


End file.
